


come into the water

by Kylaroid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Siren and Sailor AU, darlene is a siren, dom is a sailor, maybe multi chapter later but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaroid/pseuds/Kylaroid
Summary: "It’s the third time this week she’s heard the singing. The first night, she thought she was just hallucinating from lack of sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time. But it comes back like the tide. The voice always soft and tender—so calming that one would imagine it to be more useful than a pint for wine in aiding one’s sleep. But it has exactly the opposite effect on Dom. Warmth coils and stirs in her chest—throbs against her ribcage and tugs her heartstrings. Draws her in like krill to an anglerfish’s glow."---thanks to dom_dipierro on twitter for creating this au!
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	come into the water

“ _Come into the water. Do you wanna be my baby?_ ”

A soft melody rises above the roll of the sea carrying a cargo ship through the dark. It rouses DiPierro in the midst of the night—the faint muted hum of singing inking through the wooden beams of the ship. Not that she was getting much sleep in the first place. There’s always something to be done—each incomplete task and nagging uncertainty adding to the collection of bags under her eyes. Dom swings her legs over the side of the narrow bed and tugs her worn leather boots over thick woolen socks.

It’s the third time this week she’s heard the singing. The first night, she thought she was just hallucinating from lack of sleep. _It wouldn’t be the first time_. But it comes back like the tide. The voice always soft and tender—so calming that one would imagine it to be more useful than a pint for wine in aiding one’s sleep. But it has exactly the opposite effect on Dom. Warmth coils and stirs in her chest—throbs against her ribcage and tugs her heartstrings. Draws her in like krill to an anglerfish’s glow. She’s resisted the urge to investigate for two nights—but the third chips away at her resistance and she heads starboard. Treads lightly across the worn floorboards to avoid waking any of the other crew members—cognizant of how the wood creaks and gives under her weight.

The moon is more than half full and bathes the ship in a cool gentle light. Illuminating the edges of the boat with a silver glow. The horizon seems to span endlessly—nothing but deep azure waters contrasted faintly against the evening sky. They’re at least two or three days still from their destination if her calculations were correct—and they usually are. That’s why they brought her on as the cartographer for these trading ventures. The wind is strong and it flusters the sails—tugging the ship forward into the night. Her tangled locks flutter against the breeze and she reaches up to comb the tresses that cover her eyes out of the way. If the sun were out—if it weren’t night and the wind weren’t so fierce—it might be perfectly pleasant. But it’s a bit too chilly for her tastes—especially considering the light linen shirt she’s wearing. ‘ _Should’ve grabbed my overcoat_ …’ She huffs—folding her arms to preserve her warmth.

While staying on ships never helped with her already wrecked sleeping patterns—she would never get sick of the view at night. Stars—clear and bright—freckle the sky. So incredibly innumerable. Some nights she comes up just to gaze at the stars and clear her mind. When it’s still and quiet. Just the roll of the ocean, the creak of the stern, and the fluttering of the sails. Except for these past nights. That silence broken by the distant call of a song. A song just for her. Dom strides across the deck—making her way over to the bowsprit. Props her arms up against the bow of the ship and peers over into the sea. Eyes chasing that melody. But nothing breaks through surface of the dark murky waters. No flotsam or drifting music box or woman stuck at sea. Dom snorts—chuckles at herself—and turns back around. Leans up against the rail and tangles her fingers up in her fiery locks. ‘ _Jeez, DiPierro, you’re really losing it_ …’ Shakes her head and allows her gaze to return to the sky. Back to those infinitesimal glittering lights. 

“ _Are you waiting to touch me?_ ”

A soft voices drawls over the steady ripples of waves—gentle but clear through the crisp night air. Dom swallows hard—hesitates for just a moment—before whipping around to peer further over the edge. Squints her eyes hard into the darkness—thoroughly determined to prove herself _not_ insane. Her long glance grants clarity—a ripple in the water that echoes out against the waves. She can feel her breath hitch in her throat—mingled surprised and excitement—with a touch of fear. Keeps her sights trained on that movement and a few moments later a figure breaks from the current. Wet locks—a deep dull blue that blends into the oceanic scenery—fluttering up and back as the figure flips their head up. Dom swallows hard—fingers digging so hard into the rail that splinters threaten to slide under her nails. Bright eyes flash open and peer up at her—a fair blue dancing from under long thick lashes. The whites of her eyes contrast against her dark world and Dom shudders. A woman? A monster? They exchange silent glances—a lull cast over the air as they read each other. And then the woman’s lips crook into a smile—playful and inviting. _Beautiful_. Dom blinks nervously—brings her fingers up to her lips as if she had uttered the word aloud and regretted it. Flits her gaze back to that solemn figure and feels her unabating stare riddling through her sleep-wracked body. The glint in her eyes suggesting that she could peer into her mind with just a simple look. Read her desires and coil them around her fingers like a puppeteer.

“ _You look so good, but I keep my hands—til you come into the water._ ”

Dom fixates on those lips as they utter soft melodies that swim in her head. Pull her further over the edge like a moth to a flame. Her breath is hot—heavy and riddled with arousal and fear—palpable in the evening air. Every nerve in her body is lit and pleading to jump into the misty waters—just as a compass needle is drawn north. Dom’s brows furrow—and the struggle is evident on her face as she fights between her instincts and better judgment. Presses against her palms to keep herself at bay. And for a brief moment—so short that if one blinked they might miss it—a look of soft intrigue crosses the siren’s features. She hums—tilts her head playfully and bats those lashes up at the sailor. Smiles before diving back under the surface of the water—a scaled tail following pursuit and making waves as she disappears. “Wait!” Dom calls out—her hand extending out and over the edge of the ship. Watches as the ripples cascade out and slowly dissipate into the ebb and flow of the ocean. She pulls her hand back to the safety of the deck and regards it pensively.

 _‘Wait for—what_?’ For her to stay? For her name? For her to keep singing to her? To talk to her? The very notion of wait riddles her as utterly absurd as she didn’t even know _what_ she was asking to stay. Dom had barely believed in the fairytales her mother told her as a child—let alone believed in farfetched stories such as merfolk and sirens. Foolhardy tales her fellow sailors exchange as they hoist sails and carry barrels of produce to and from the deck. Nothing but superstition and old wives’ tales. This encounter is best remembered as a dream—she tells herself. Another one of her hallucinations. An explanation like that is much easier to swallow. Dom returns her hand to her side and peers back over her shoulder at the still waters. But she knew what she saw—what she heard—what she felt. The evidence is insurmountable and lodges an unsettling bout of anxiety under her skin. Only one thing feels certain; she isn’t going to get any more sleep tonight.

art by [dom_dipierro](https://twitter.com/dom_dipierro) on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to dom_dipierro for making this au (and the incredible art!) the lyrics and title for this fic are from come into the water by mitski!


End file.
